Fate
by Lune Percolate
Summary: SURAT UNDANGAN UNTUK MENGHADIRI PEMAKAMAN MIKAGE CELESTINE. / "Terima kasih sudah menolong anakku," / "Maaf," / "Eh, Teito."/ WARNING: Shounen-Ai, SPOILER KAPITEL 74
1. Chapter 1

**Fate**

**07 GHOST © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Genre : **Romance / Humor / Supernatural / dll

**Warning :** OOC, typo, **Shounen-Ai**

**Pairing : **AyanamiTeito slight HyuugaKonatsu, CastorLabrador, FrauTeito, HaruseKuroyuri

**Summary :** "Kita semua berada di unit yang sama," / "Yup. Black Hawks," / "Teito, kamu adalah Begleiternya Ayanami-sama," / "Di situ sudah ada semua yang perlu kamu ketahui untuk pekerjaanmu yang dimulai besok hari," / "Ne~ Aya-tan~" / "Kapan kamu akan mengambil tubuhmu?" / INSPIRED BY KAPITEL 71

* * *

><p><strong>Teito P.O.V<strong>

Tempat ini…. Kamar di rumah sakit tempat biasanya aku berada. Apa aku masih terluka? Ah, aku tidak ingat apapun.

"Syukurlah, kamu sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Siapa? Aku sama sekali tak mengenal pria ini. Seorang pria kurus, tinggi, berambut hitam dan bermata sipit, berhidung lancip, dia menggunakan seragam begleiter. Tidak, aku yakin pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari begleiter. Aku bisa merasakan kewibawaan dari wajahnya yang tersenyum ramah itu, dan sepertinya dia sudah berada di kamar ini cukup lama, melihat buku yang sedang ia baca sudah hampir setengahnya. Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa mengingatnya setelah sekian lama memandanginya.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Oh, kamu lupa padaku? Aku Katsuragi, Teito-kun," katanya.

Ya, aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku familiar dengan wajahnya. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan dia.

"Meskipun, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada tentara dengan nama seperti itu."

"Yang jadi masalah. Dimana tempat tugasmu? Dan siapa atasanmu? tanya orang itu.

"Atasanku? Aku tidak punya atasan, aku masih berada di akademi militer,"

"Itu tidak benar. Benar, waktu itu aku sedang melakukan ujian terakhir."

Ya, waktu itu, pengawas ujian menyuruh kami untuk membunuh tahanan itu, kami juga disuruh mengeluarkan semua hal yang sudah kami pelajari selama di akademi karena kalau tidak kami yang akan dibunuh. Tapi setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan ujiannya? Apa aku gagal?"

"Teito-kun, kamu benar-benar luar biasa waktu itu dan kamu lulus dengan nilai yang terbaik," jawab orang itu.

"Eh."

"Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Bukankah kamu sudah bekerja di tempat tugasmu yang sekarang berkat prestasimu?" kata orang itu yan sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapanku sambil membawa bukunya yang sudah tertutup itu.

"Sudah dua bulan, tidak mungkin. Aku… tidak ingat apapun semenjak pertengahan ujian akhir waktu itu."

Aku sama sekali tak percaya kalau sudah dua bulan berlalu dan setiap aku mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi dua bulan ini, kepalaku selalu sakit.

"Apa kamu benar-benar tidak ingat apapun?" tanya orang itu yang sekarang wajahnya sudah ada di depanku.

Kaget? Tentu saja, baru beberapa detik lalu dia berdiri di ujung tempat tidurku dan sekarang dai sudah berada di depan wajahku. Karena kekagetan itu, tanpa sadar aku mengambil bantal dan menyembunyikan wajahku menggunakan bantal itu.

"I… iya."

Dia tersenyum, "Masalahnya, karena efek yang diterima oleh kepalamu dari misi sebelumnya, yang menyebabkanmu hilang ingatan."

"Hilang ingatan."

"Wah, Teito-kun sudah sadar rupanya," suara yang tidak asing bagiku, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara.

"Mau permen apel," kata orang yang berambut hitam, memakai kacamata hitam di hidungnya, dia juga menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Katsuragi-san. Selain itu, dia membawa sebuah bungkusan yang berisi banyak permen di tangan kanannya dan menyodorkan sebuah permen apel ke arahku dengan tangan kirinya.

Di belakang orang berkacamata hitam itu, ada seorang lagi yang menggunakan seragam yang sama, tubuhnya lebih pendek dari si kacamata itu, dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan matanya berwarna coklat, dan sepertinya umurnya tak terpaut jauh denganku.

"Major, dia butuh istirahat dan ketenangan. Tolong, jangan lupakan itu!" kata pemuda bermata coklat itu.

"Kamu membenturkan kepalamu, Teito? Kamu tiba-tiba jadi kikuk," kata seorang anak kecil berambut pink keungungan yang dikepang sebelah, dia memiliki warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, dia juga memakai penutup mata di mata kanannya, selain itu mata anak itu selalu berbinar.

Dan di belakang anak kecil itu ada seorang pria yang tingginya sama dengan pria berkacamata hitam tadi, dia memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua, bermata sipit yang berwarna biru, dan seragamnya pun sama.

"Kuroyuri-sama, Anda menginjak selang infus," kata orang di belakang anak kecil yang bernama Kuroyuri sambil memegang sebuah selang.

Jujur, sebenarnya aku bingung dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mereka itu siapa? Dan hubungan mereka denganku apa? Dan kenapa wajah mereka semua familiar?

Yang bisa kulakuan adalah memeluk bantal, dan memasang wajah 'beri aku penjelasan'.

"Kita semua berada di unit yang sama," kata pria berkacamata hitam sambil memakan permen apelnya yang menjawab semua kebingunganku.

"Unit yang sama?"

"Yup. Black Hawks," katanya lagi.

"Black Hawks…."

"Teito, kamu adalah Begleiternya Ayanami-sama," kata Kuroyuri semangat.

"Ayanami…. Ayanami, itu siapa?"

Ya, siapa dia? Aku tidak ingat seperti apa orangnya. Dia adalah atasanku, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tunggu, kenapa mereka tidak menjawab? Aku memandangi mereka satu per satu, yang kulihat adalah wajah syok dari teman-teman satu unitku. Hei, apakah pertanyaanku salah? Aku tidak ingat dia, jadi tidak salahkan kalau aku bertanya seperti itu tapi kenapa wajah mereka syok sekali?

"KAMU BERTANYA HAL ITU?" teriak mereka semua bersamaan dan itu membuatku sakit telinga.

.

.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun?" tanya atasanku yang berwajah tampan, bermata tajam yang irisnya berwarna ungu, dia juga memakai sebuah topi yang menyembunyikan rambut yang berwarna putih itu.

"Iya," jawabku lantang, bagaimanapun juga aku harus bersikap tegas dihadapan atasanku ini dan jujur saja jantungku berdebar-debar menatapnya.

"Saya baru saja tahu kalau Anda adalah atasanku," lanjutku. Aku sedikit takut melihat matanya yang dingin itu, apa aku benar-benar begleiternya?

"Lihat ini!" perintah Ayanami-sama sambil memberikan sebuah buku kepadaku. Aku segera mengambilnya dan membukanya lalu membaca apa isinya.

"Di situ sudah ada semua yang perlu kamu ketahui untuk pekerjaanmu yang dimulai besok hari," katanya.

"Baik," jawabku sambil membaca isi dari buku yang diberikan padaku. Aku hanya membeku melihat tugas yang harus kukerjakan itu berat sekali, aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan ini semua.

Sebetulnya satu jam adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk membaca buku yang isinya beberapa lembar saja. Dia mengabaikanku, dan apakah seorang begleiter harus menuangkan teh atau semacamnya?

"Kamu tahu, Aya-tan itu sangat ketat. Semoga beruntung," suara dari pria kacamata hitam yang tentu saja mengagetkanku.

"Ayanami-sama, aku datang untuk menunjukan dimana kamar Teito," kata Konatsu-san, setelah berkata seperti itu Konatsu-san segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Ayanami dan aku segera mengikutinya, sementara Hyuuga-san memberikan lambaian tangan pada kami. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berurusan dengan dia.

"Teito Klein," panggil atasanku, Ayanami-sama.

"Ya," jawabku sambil memutar badanku, tapi begitu aku memutar badanku sebuah pedang berada tepat di depan leherku.

"Apa ada yang kamu butuhkan, Kepala Staff Ayanami?" kataku tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya. Setelah itu, aku dan Konatsu-san segera pergi dari ruangan Ayanami-sama. Kalau boleh jujur, walaupun dia bersikap dingin seperti itu, aku tahu kalau jauh dalam hatinya dia adalah orang yang baik dan entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Rasanya ada sebuah perasaan rindu saat aku bersamanya tadi.

"Ini adalah ruanganmu," kata Konatsu yang sudah membukakan sebuah ruangan untukku.

"Ini kuncinya. Dan ruanganmu akan dekat dengan ruangan Ayanami-sama, mengingat kamu adalah begleiternya. Istirahatlah, kamu butuh energy ekstra buat besok," kata Konatsu-san, setelah ia memberikan kunci ruanganku dia pergi meninggalkanku.

**END TEITO P.O.V**

Ruang Kerja Ayanami setelah Teito keluar

"Ne~ Aya-tan~" kata Hyuuga dengan nada nakal seperti biasanya.

"Kapan kamu akan mengambil tubuhmu?" lanjutnya.

"Belum saatnya," jawab Ayanami singkat.

'Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang menarik darinya,' lanjut Ayanami dalam pikiraannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Mereka sudah bersama lagi. Sayang, kali ini apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Itu adalah pilihannya untuk bersamanya."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, kali ini apa yang akan dipilihnya? Aku sedikit cemas."

"Tenanglah dan percaya padanya. Karena ini yang akan menentukan kebahagiaannya dan juga dia."

"Kau benar, semoga saja kali ini berakhir bahagia. Tidak seperti di kehidupan sebelumnya."

* * *

><p>AN : Fic baru di 07-GHOST. Berhubung saya lagi suka sama pair AyaTei makanya saya membuat fic seperti ini. Dan maaf kalau ceritanya mirip sama Kapitel 71, chapter berikutnya saya usahain berbeda. See you next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate**

**07 GHOST © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Genre : **Romance / Humor / Supernatural / dll

**Warning :** OOC, typo, **Shounen-Ai**

**Pairing : **AyanamiTeito slight HyuugaKonatsu, CastorLabrador, FrauTeito, HaruseKuroyuri

**Summary : **Teitoku sayang jangan memanggil namanya dengan mesra begitu dong. / Ada sesuatu yang menarik darinya yang membuatku ingin memilikinya, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Setelah aku menemukan jawabannya, aku baru akan membuka Pandora Box.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayanami P.O.V<strong>

Ternyata, sesuatu yang selama ini aku cari-cari berada di depan mataku. Ya, tubuhku, tubuh yang menyimpan semua pengetahuan yang ada di dunia ini. Kalau seperti ini sama saja dengan membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu. Aku bisa mendapatkan tubuhku kembali, juga bisa melaksanakan perintah dari Miroku-sama.

"Hyuuga, Konatsu, bersiaplah, hari ini kita akan berburu."

"Iya, Ayanami-sama / Aya-tan," jawab Konatsu dan Hyuuga serempak.

.

.

"Sepertinya masih ada sesuatu yang kau simpan, sayangku, Teito Klein."

Hmp, seperti biasa, dia memandangku dengan tatapan benci. Rupanya dia masih sangat marah dengan kejadian waktu itu. Selama beberapa menit, kami saling memandangi satu sama lain. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap diantara mulut kami. Aku benci sekali dengan bocah ini, aku benci saat dia menatapku dengan wajahnya.

"Jika demikian, maka aku akan mengambil semua yang kamu miliki."

Ya, aku akan mengambil semua yang dia miliki. Aku ingin, dia datang padaku dan mengambil semua yang sudah aku ambil. Aku memang membencinya, tetapi di sisi lain aku ingin dia kembali padaku. Aku ingin memilikinya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi bocah ini sangat menarik perhatianku, aku ingin tahu semua tentangnya.

"Badan itu memiliki semua pengetahuan yang ada di dunia ini yang sangat penting untuk orang-orang sepertimu."

Walaupun aku menginginkan bocah ini berada di sisiku, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada itu. Tubuhku. Ya, tubuhkulah yang paling penting, setelah aku mendapatkan tubuhku aku pasti bisa menemukannya.

"Aku menolak," katanya.

Marah? Tentu saja, tapi di sisi lain aku merasa lega. Memang perasaan itu hanya sedikit, tapi tetap saja hal ini membuatku bingung. Aku merasa, begitu aku mendapatkan tubuhku aku akan kehilangannya dan tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Orang-orang yang terlibat dalam penyegelan tubuhmu ini lebih penting," katanya.

"Karena itu, aku akan membawamu dengan tubuhku ke Land of Seele. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuka Pandora Box," lanjutnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu."

Inilah yang kusukai darinya, rasa percaya diri dan tidak takut dengan apapun. Karena itulah aku tertarik denganya, dan meninginkannya menjadi begleiterku. Setelah mengakhiri percakapanku dengan Teito, aku segera mengeluarkan warsku untuk menyerangnya. Tenang saja, Teito**ku** sayang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu.

Seperti dugaanku, dia bisa menghindar dengan mudahnya jika aku menyerangnya dengan cara seperti ini. Begitu dia menghindari seranganku dengan cara melompat, dia langsung menyerangku dengan zaiponnya. Teito**ku** sayang, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, kalau…

"Serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuhku."

"MATI KAU AYANAMI!" teriaknya sambil menerangku dengan zaiponnya secara bertubi-tubi, tentu saja aku bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan zaiponnya menggunakan zaiponku.

Hah…. Dia betul-betul keras kepala. Baiklah, bermain-mainnya sudah cukup. Aku segera mengeluarkan salah satu kemampuan lamaku yang baru saja aku dapatkan. Ya, kemampuan yang diberikan ke Fest. Aku membuka tanganku dan dari tanganku muncul benang-benang yang tidak bisa terlihat oleh manusia biasa dan tak akan bisa diputuskan dengan benda apapun, kecuali sabitku.

"Ini… adalah kemampuan Castor-san," kata Teito terkejut.

"Tidak, ini dulunya adalah kemampuan asliku."

Sedikit lagi, aku bisa mendapatkannya, tinggal sedikit lagi.

ZRASSSS

Apa?

Putus. Dia….

"TEITO!" panggil tiruanku yang selalu bersama Teito. Zehel.

"**Berhenti bodoh! Apa kamu sudah lupa denganku?**"

Zehel, kau sungguh naïf, kau pikir kau bisa menggunakan sabit itu dihadapanku? Ingatlah, ada aku, pemilik dari sabit itu. Aku bisa menyruh sabit itu untuk berhenti. Aku bisa lihat kalau Zehel betul-betul kewlahan mengunakan sabit itu di depanku. Tapi, dia kuat juga ya, bisa membawa sabitku yang beratnya bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Frau!" panggil Teito ketika dia sudah berada dalam pelukan Zehel.

Teito**ku** sayang jangan memanggil namanya dengan mesra begitu dong. Baiklah, kali ini aku ijinkan untuk berada dalam pelukan Zehel, tapi ini yang terakhir. Berikutnya kamu pasti akan jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Aku juga akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Zehel.

Zehel, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan sabitku rupanya. Lihat saja dia sampai menjatuhkan sabitku hanya untuk mengendalikannya. Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang Teito**ku** katakan pada si Zehel, kurasa dia berusaha untuk melepaskan Zehel dari sabitku yang mulai menguasai tubuh Zehel.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan memisahkanmu dari sabit itu, tidak peduli sebanyak apapun waktu yang diperlukan," teriak Teito. Begitu Teito**ku **berkata seperti itu, bukannya berterima kasih, Zehel justru dia malah membiarkan sabit bodoh itu menyerangnya.

Cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Waktumu sudah habis, Teito sayang. Kembalilah padaku, Teito**ku**. Aku segera mengeluarkan kembali benang pengikatku yang tak bisa putus itu lalu menarik Teito**ku** dari hadapan Zehel. Begitu ia ada di tanganku, aku langsung membuatnya pingsan. Melihat wajahnya yang pingsan itu mengingatkanku padanya.

Tak kusangka, kejadian yang sudak berlalu selama 1000 tahun itu masih membekas dalam ingatanku. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, waktu itu dia berusaha untuk menyentuhku dan untungnya aku berhasil menghentikan dia untuk menyentuhku. Aku tak mau dia meninggal gara-gara menyentuhku. Walaupun aku mengusirnya, dia selalu datang dan menemaniku. Aku sama sekali tak ingin dia terkena masalah gara-gara menemuiku, tapi di sisi lain aku senang dia menemuiku setiap hari.

Hah~ dasar penganggu. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku mengenang masa laluku yang indah sekaligus pahit.

"Dia adalah cahayaku, tak kan kubiarkan kamu membawanya," kata Zehel sambil berusaha mencekik leherku. Bagiku, saat ini dia hanyalah sebuah sampah yang dapat dengan mudahnya aku bereskan.

"Cahaya lenyap dengan cepat, begitu pula denganmu, replikaku," kataku dengan penuh kemenangan. Setelah itu aku mendorongnya dengan tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kananku sedang membawa Teito**ku** sayang.

Lihat, betapa lemahnya dia. Hanya dengan dorongan seperti ini saja dia sudah terlempar jauh. Sudah, aku tak peduli lagi dengannya.

'Aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku inginkan. Perburuan selesai, Hyuuga, Konatsu.'

.

.

Sudah satu hari berlalu dan dia belum sadar, mungkin ini adalah saatnya menghapus ingatannya tentang para uskup itu. Ya, inilah saatnya, dia akan menjadi milikku selamanya.

Aku segera melepaskan sarung tanganku dan meletakan tanganku di atas kepalanya. Aku segera mengkonsentrasikan tenagaku ke telapak tanganku, hampir sama kalau kita menggunakan zaipon, hanya saja tenaga yang dikeluarkan jauh lebih besar dari pada saat kita menggunakan zaipon.

Begitu tanganku bercahaya karena tenaga yang kukumpulkan, aku bisa melihat semua kenangannya. Sewaktu aku akan menghapusnya, aku merasa lebih baik aku menyegelnya. Aku tak tahu apakah itu akan baik untuk diriku, tapi saat ini lebih baik seperti ini. Setelah aku menyegel ingatannya, aku segera keluar dari kamarnya mengingat masih banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan.

.

.

"Kamu tak ingat apapun?" tanyaku pada pemuda dihadapanku. Pemuda yang dulunya adalah musuhku, sekarang menjadi milikku.

"Iya," jawabnya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Akhirnya, aku bisa mendengarkan suaranya yang seperti itu, bukan suara yang penuh dengan kebencian tapi suara yang penuh dengan rasa hormat dan ketakutan.

"Saya baru saja tahu kalau Anda adalah atasanku," katanya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit gugup. Tentu saja, karena sebelum ini aku bukanlah atasanmu tetapi musuhmu. Tapi, sekarang berbeda, kamu milikku dan tidak seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhmu.

"Lihat ini!" perintahku sambil memberikan sebuah buku yang berisi jadwal keseharianmu. Asal kau tahu, jadwalmu itu aku sendiri yang membuatnya, aku bahkan menendang Hyuuga dari kamarnya dan memberikan kamar itu untukmu. Semua itu kulakukan agar aku bisa berada di dekatmu selama 24 jam penuh.

"Di situ sudah ada semua yang perlu kamu ketahui untuk pekerjaanmu yang dimulai besok hari."

Ya, mulai besok kamu akan berada di sisiku selama seharian penuh dan aku pun juga akan selalu mengawasimu.

"Baik," jawabnya sambil membaca buku yang kuberikan. Aku sempat melihat reaksinya, apakah tugas yang kuberikan terlalu berat?

"Kamu tahu, Aya-tan itu sangat ketat. Semoga beruntung," kata Hyuuga yang baru saja berdiri di belakang Teito. Ck, dia selalu merusak suasana yang kusukai.

"Ayanami-sama, aku datang untuk menunjukan dimana kamar Teito," kata Konatsu lalu membawa dia pergi dari hadapanku.

"Teito," panggilku ketika dia baru beberapa langkah berjalan. Begitu dia menoleh aku segera mengarahkan pedangku ke depan lehernya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya.

"Apa ada yang kamu butuhkan, Kepala Staff Ayanami?" jawabnya dengan tenang, tanpa ada rasa takut yang terpancar di matanya. Dia menarik, karena itulah aku menginginkannya.

"Tidak ada," jawabku lalu menyimpan pedangku kembali dan menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh.

"Ne~ Aya-tan~" kata Hyuuga dengan nada manja seperti biasanya setelah dia pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Kapan kamu akan mengambil tubuhmu?" lanjutnya.

"Belum saatnya," jawabku singkat.

Ya, belum waktunya. Aku masih penasaran dengannya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik darinya yang membuatku ingin memilikinya, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Setelah aku menemukan jawabannya, aku baru akan membuka Pandora Box.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate**

**07 GHOST © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Genre****:**Romance / Humor / Supernatural / dll

**Warning****:** OOC, typo, **Shounen-Ai,**** SPOILER****KAPITEL****74**

**Summary****: **SURAT UNDANGAN UNTUK MENGHADIRI PEMAKAMAN MIKAGE CELESTINE. / "Terima kasih sudah menolong anakku," / "Maaf," / "Eh, Teito."

* * *

><p><strong>Teito POV<strong>

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu semenjak aku kembali ke Black Hawks dan selama itu sudah banyak hal yang terjadi. Ya, banyak hal…

_Flashback_

"Baiklah, pemeriksaan selesai. Karena banyak hal yang kami tidak ketahui, makanya kami tidak mengijinkanmu keluar."

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di laboratorium yang letaknya jauh di bawah tanah benteng militer Barsburg. Aku tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi selama pemeriksaan kepalaku. Begitu aku membuka mataku, semua peralatan yang ada di sini hancur semua.

"Kalung ini untuk apa?" tanyaku sambil memungut pakaianku.

"Oh, ini penemuan terbaru yang akan membantumu dalam mengerjakan kegiatan sehari-harimu, mengingat kamu sama sekali tidak ingat apapun."

"Oh, ini jam berapa ya?"

"Jam 6.45 pagi."

"APA? Gawat! Ayanami-sama pasti marah," kataku sambil panik lalu segera menuju lift lalu menekan lantai 40.

Hah… aku harap Ayanami-sama tidak memarahiku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau di benteng ini punya lantai bawah tanah, bahkan sampai lantai 67. Aku ingat, dulu Mikage selalu berkata padaku kalau dia ingin sekali bisa masuk ke dalam benteng ini.

Mikage…

Maafkan aku.

* * *

><p>"Teito Klein," kata seorang <em>officer<em>.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Ini, surat yang kamu kirimkan dikembalikan, karena alamat yang tertera di situ tidak ada."

Apa? Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin sekali kalau Mikage di tugaskan di situ, tapi kenapa alamatnya bisa salah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, Mikage? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu.

"Lalu ada surat yang ditujukan untukmu, Teito Klein," kata _officer_ itu sambil memberikan sebuah surat.

Huh? Ini dikirim dua bulan yang lalu. Pengirimnya Kairen Celestine, dari keluarga Mikage.

DEG!

**SURAT UNDANGAN UNTUK MENGHADIRI PEMAKAMAN MIKAGE CELESTINE.**

* * *

><p>"To… Teito-kun… sampai kapan kamu akan terus berada dalam lift itu?" tanya Katsuragi-san yang membuyarkan lamunanku.<p>

"Oh, maaf."

"Ayanami-sama sudah menunggumu," katanya sambil menatap wajahku dengan penasaran.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana," kataku lalu pergi ke ruangan Ayanami-sama dengan setengah berlari.

"Ayanami-sama, maaf saya terlambat," kataku begitu sampai di ruangan Ayanami-sama.

"Beritahu yang lain untuk bersiap, kita akan pergi ke kediaman Oak."

"Baik."

"Teito," kata Ayanami-sama yang menghentikan aktivitas membuka pintuku.

"Ya."

"Basuh wajahmu dulu sebelum menemui yang lain," kata Ayanami-sama lalu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Ayanami-sama, aku segera menuju ke toilet terdekat untuk membasuh wajahku. Tapi sebenarnya buat apa membasuh wajahku? Aku tidak merasa mengantuk, tapi karena itu perintah Ayanami-sama, mau tidak mau aku, aku harus melakukannya. Karena jika tidak, Ayanami-sama pasti akan memberi hukuman yang sangat berat.

Sebelum aku membasuh wajahku, aku melihat ka arah cermin. Aku penasaran dengan wajahku sehingga membuat Ayanami-sama menyuruh untuk membasuh wajahku.

Ara? Air mata. Sejak kapan aku menangis? Jadi ini alasannya kenapa Ayanami-sama menyuruhku membasuh wajahku.

Begitu selesai membasuh wajahku, aku segera ke ruangan Black Hawks, yang letaknya tepat di sebelah ruangan Ayanami-sama. Antar ruangan memang tidak satupun pintu yang menghubungkan dua ruangan, yang ada hanyalah sebuah kaca besar yang biasanya ditutupi oleh korden.

"Ayanami-sama bilang kalau kita harus bersiap untuk pergi ke kediaman Oak," kataku begitu sampai ke ruanganku dan yang lainnya.

"Eh, sudah waktunya ya," kata Hyuuga-san sambil tersenyum.

Kediaman Oak

"Ayanami-sama, mantel Anda," kataku begitu sampai ke kediaman keluarga Oak. Begitu aku berkata seperti itu, Ayanami-sama segera melepas mantelnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Uwaaa… rumahnya besar juga," kata Hyuuga-san yang berada di belakangku.

"Ada 96 orang keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dan 400 orang pekerja, tinggal dalam sepuluh ribu meter persegi. Selain itu, rumah ini juga salah satu dari _The__God__Houses_, jadi bersikaplah sopan," jelas Katsuragi-san.

Huh? _God__Houses_. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu dengan_God__Houses_, seperti sebuah misi. Tunggu, misi apa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu _God__Houses_ itu apa dan kenapa kita harus bersikap sopan di sini. Sebegitu pentingkah _God__Houses_ itu?

"Sampai kapan kamu berdiri di situ, Teito?" kata Ayanami-sama yang menyadarkanku.

"Ah, maafkan saya, Ayanami-sama," kataku meminta maaf lalu segera masuk ke dalam kediaman Oak.

"Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Oak," sambut seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Mikage.

"Ijinkan saya menyimpan mantel Anda," kata orang yang mirip dengan Mikage lalu memberi sinyal ke pemuda yang lainnya yang berada di belakangnya, lalu para pemuda itu mengembil mantel milik kami.

"Selamat datang ke rumahku, Ayanami-sama," kata seseorang yang sangat aku benci sejak aku di akademi, Shuuri Oak.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini, Teito Klein?" tanya Shuuri dengan nada ketus.

"Apa kamu lupa, kalau dia adalah _begleiter_nya Ayanami-sama," kata Konatsu-san.

"Beritahu dimana Miroku-sama berada," kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah Ayanami-sama ke Shuuri jelek.

"Maaf, Anda Teito Klein?" tanya pemuda yang mirip dengan Mikage begitu semua anggota Black Hawks masuk ke dalam.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kokuyou Celestine, kakak dari Mikage."

"Mikage…."

Begitu mendengar nama Mikage, air mataku langsung keluar, aku….

"Oh, kenalanmu ya Teito?" kata Hyuuga-san dan secara reflex aku segera menghapus air mataku dengan tangan.

"Saya adalah butler dari keluarga Oak, Kokuyou. Dia adalah sahabat dari adikku," jelas Kokuyou-san ketika aku masih sibuk menghapus air mataku.

"Oh, teman dari adikmu…."

"Ini kesempatan bagus, kamu bisa mengambil istirahat sebentar," kata Hyuuga-san.

"Eh apa tidak apa-apa? Tapi…" aku tidak yakin kalau Ayanami-sama mengizinkanku untuk istirahat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan bicarakan dengan Aya-tan," kata Hyuuga-san sambil mendorongku mendekat ke Kokuyou. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hyuuga segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara aku mengikuti Kokuyou-san ke luar rumah dan menuju ke sebuah pemakaman. Lebih tepatnya makam Mikage.

Begitu aku sampai di depan makam Mikage, aku segera menyentuh nisannya.

"Bagaimana bisa, Mikage meninggal? Sebenarnya aku kehilangan ingatan selama dua bulan ini, karena itu aku tidak bisa ingat apapun."

"Kehilangan ingatan? Pasti berat untukmu. Katanya, Mikage meninggal karena kecelakaan Hawkzile."

"Mereka bahkan tidak membawa tubuhnya kembali," lanjut Kokuyou-san.

"Apa kamu yang bernama Teito Klein?" kata seorang anak kecil yang suaranya baru aku dengar. Aku pun segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara, begitu pula dengan Kokuyou-san.

"Mereka adalah adikku, Kohaku dan Rinka."

"Kenapa kamu baru datang sekarang? Pemakamannya sudah berlangsung sejak lama. Apa kamu benar-benar sahabat dari Mikage-nii?" tanya anak laki-laki yang aku yakin namanya adalah Kohaku.

"Hentikan Kohaku! Yang terpenting adalah perasaannya bukan kehadirannya, tidak semua orang punya waktu bebas sepertimu. Sekarang dia di sini dan aku yakin Mikage pasti bahagia," kata Kokuyou-san membelaku.

"Tidak, aku bukanlah teman yang baik, sama seperti yang dia katakana," kataku jujur.

"Ayo kita pergi, Rinka!" kata Kohaku lalu pergi bersama dengan Rinka.

"Hah… apakah itu yang benar-benar ada dalam pikiranmu? Ikut denganku, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu," kata Kokuyou-san lalu membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayah! Ayah!" panggil Kokuyou-san ketika sampai di dalam rumah.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Kokuyou," kata seorang pria tua yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Mikage dan aku yakin dia adalah ayah dari Mikage.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Saya Teito Klein," kataku sopan lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Oh, aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu, Teito-kun. Aku ayah Mikage, Kairen," kata Kairen-san. Mereka benar-benar mirip dengan Mikage, selain itu aku bisa merasakan adanya sebuah ikatan yang kuat diantara mereka. Kenapa mereka bisa baik terhadapku? Padahal, mereka kehilangan satu anggota keluarga mereka dan itu gara-gara aku.

"Setiap kali anakku kembali dari sekolah militer, dia selalu membicarakanmu," kata Kairen-san sambil membuka sebuah pintu.

"Karena itu, aku mendekorasi kamar Mikage dengan foto-foto yang diambil pada waktu itu."

Kamar Mikage penuh dengan foto kami berdua, mulai saat kita menjadi teman sekamar, saat dia berhasil mendapatkan nilai bagus untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan sampai dengan kelulusan kami. Bahkan, ijazah kelulusannya masih tergulung rapi sama seperti ketika diberikan. Ah… aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu, masa-masa saat kita masih bersama. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Mikage.

"Maaf. Mikage sudah memberi banyak hal ke diriku tapi aku tidak bisa memberi banyak ke dirinya." Aku benar-benar menyesal, sebelum aku bisa memberikan sesuatu ke Mikage, dia…

"Apa yang kamu katakana? Kamu adalah penyelamat anakku, dia selalu ingin mengajakmu kemari. Apa kamu ingat, dua tahun yang lalu saat kamu terluka berat sewaktu menolong anakku? Waktu itu aku sangat terkejut sekali. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih pada waktu itu, tapi kata Mikage kalau kamu sama sekali tidak punya kebebasan." Kata Kairen-san samil mendekat padaku.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong anakku," lanjut Kairen-san sambil memelukku. Menangis, Kairen-san mengangis, dia pasti merindukan Mikage.

"Ayah benar-benar mudah menangis," kata Kokuyou-san sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya.

Mencair… semuanya mencair, perasaan bersalah, perasaan yang tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Semuanya mencair begitu saja, seperti salju yang meleleh.

"Matamu bengkak, Teito-kun," kata Haruse-san begitu aku sampai di tempat dimana anggota Blacks Hawks menunggu Ayanami-sama selesai dengan urusannya.

"Ini, kue untukmu, Teito-chan," kata Kuroyuri sambil menyodorkan _strawberry__cake_.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolakku halus.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memakannya," kata Kuroyuri kemudian memakan _strawberry__cake_ tersebut.

"Hyuuga-san dimana?" tanyaku ketika menyadari betapa sepinya ruangan ini.

"Dia ikut dengan Ayanami-sama," jawab Konatsu sambil meminum tehnya.

BRAK!

"Lihat lihat! Miroku-sama memberikan batu indah ini ke Aya-tan," kata Hyuuga-san begitu keluar dari ruangan Miroku-sama sambil menunjukan sebuah batu oval berwarna hitam yang dibagian bawahnya terdapat sebuah pahatan kecil yang terbuat dari emas.

"Teito-kun, coba lihat," kata Hyuuga-san sambil menyerahkan batu itu ke arahku.

Aku pun mengambil batu hitam itu, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat batu itu tapi dimana ya?

DEG!

Perasaan aneh apa ini?

TAK!

"Maaf," kataku sambil mengambil kembali batu itu lalu menyerahkannya ke Hyuuga-san.

"Teito," kata Ayanami-sama begitu dia keluar dari ruangan Miroku-sama.

"Begitu sampai di benteng, segera kompres matamu," kata Ayanami-sama lalu berjalan melewatiku.

_End Flashback_

"Akhirnya jam makan siang," kata Hyuuga-san sambil memukul pundaknya,

"Kamu mau kemana, Teito-kun?" tanya Konatsu-san.

"Aku mau ke kantin, sekalian membeli makanan untuk Ayanami-sama," kataku lalu keluar dari ruangan Black Hawks. Nanun, samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara Hyuuga-san dan Konatsu-san.

"Teito-kun selalu perhatian sama Aya-tan. Seandainya _begleiter_ku seperti Teito-kun. Sakit! Kamu jahat, Kona-chan."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Major!"

Hahahahaha. Mereka itu seperti pasangan suami istri. Aku tidak menyangka kalau para anggota Black Hawks seperti ini, padahal aku kira mereka itu selalu bersikap serius, tapi ternyata mereka punya kepribadian yang unik.

Mulai dari Kuroyuri yang punya selera makan yang aneh, lalu Haruse-san dan Katsuragi-san yang pandai memasak, kemudian ada Hyuuga-san yang selalu mencairkan suasana, terus Konatsu-san yang selalu menjadi 'ibu' atau lebih tepatnya 'istri' untuk Hyuuga-san, dan Ayanami-sama…

Ayanami-sama yang terlihat dingin dan kejam, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat peduli dengan bawahannya.

DUK!

"Hati-hati dong kalau jalan!"

"Maaf," kataku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Eh, Teito."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
